1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC card with an antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Data exchange between portable information equipment represented by a notebook personal computer or an electronic notebook, for example, and equipment such as a desktop personal computer is generally carried out using a dedicated cable or infrared rays.
When the dedicated cable is used, however, time and labor required to connect the cable to both equipments are complicated. Since the distance at which communication is possible is limited in data communication using infrared rays, infrared transmitter-receivers must be brought near to each other. Even if the data communication using infrared rays is not more complicated than the cable connection, therefore, it is not necessarily data exchange means which is easy to utilize.
Therefore, a system for connecting information equipments by radio has been proposed.
An IC card having a radio function has been proposed in order to establish data communication by radio. That is, the IC card is mounted on an IC card slot in the information equipment, thereby realizing radio data transmission which is not so complicated as the cable connection and in which a restriction on the communication distance is significantly relaxed.